The fox meets his hound
by KibaNaru Lover1
Summary: Naruto is just your typical loner emo type until his old friend Sakura and her friend Kiba invite him into their group. Naruto instantly starts liking Kiba from the moment he lays eyes on him. WARNING YAOI BOYXBOY NO LIKE NO READ Rated for later chapters.
1. A onesided feeling?

A One-sided Love?

**~Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto or any of the Characters in this FanFiction I just own the mind used to write this~**

**A/N: This story is somewhat based off of my real life I would love reviews please be harsh please be honest simple reviews like "I like this story" or "This story could be better" or anything would be excepted :)**

Key:

"Naruto's Thoughts"

**"Kiba's Thoughts"**

_**"Sakura's Thoughts"**_

_'Text Messages or letters'_

Im a lonely kid who just started going to Konoha High...

I dont have many friends and I stay to myself normally...

My bestfriend Sakura was the only one,

I could trust but I haven't seen her since fourth grade...

Oh and im bi...

_~Lunchtime, 3rd day of school, I's point of view~_

I sighed as I sat down at his usual table, I only sat there cause noone else did. I didn't get food today just like yesterday and the day before. "In the name of the Lord and Lady... Why is it that I am always alone... Why cant I just find a friend and keep them?" I got up and walked to the restroom and made sure noone was there then reached in my pocket and pulled out a small folded up peiece of paper with a symbol drawn on it in my blood. "Hello my old friend... Looks like we have met again..." I said as I unfolded the paper and a razor slid into my hand. "Guess I will never grow out of this..." I said as I drug the razor across my arm forming a thin red line which began to grow and trickle down my arm and I smiled at the sensation of the pain. I put the razor away after cutting myself a few more times then I went back out and sat down not noticing the bright pink haired person sitting a few tables away.

_~Sakura's point of veiw~_

"Hmmm? Who is that mopey boy?" I said as I thought about inviting him to come sit with me, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata.

"Hey whats so interesting over there Sakura-chan?" Kiba said dragging me out of my thoughts .

"It's just that boy looks so lonely and I want to invite him to sit with us but Im scared to." I replied

Kiba laughed at this. "Would you like me to go with you and invite him over here?" he asked.

"Please?" I asked being a timid girl since as far back as I could remember. _**~A/N: I know thats not her attitude and Im sorry~**_

Me and Kiba then got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey there" Me and Kiba said together.

"Hi..." Naruto said sadly. "Great more people have come to pick on me..."

"Would you like to come sit with us?" Kiba said as Naruto looked up at him.

"Sure." Naruto said suddenly sounding happier.

"Great" I said showing up next to Kiba.

"..." Naruto was staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Hm? Whats wrong dude?" I said thinking that it was kinda creepy.

"S-Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Do we know each other?" I asked.

"Figures youd forget me huh... Im Naruto" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Naruto?" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "I cant believe its you!"

We walked back to our table with Naruto in tow and we all sat down and Ino ignored him like the bitch she would soon show herself to be.

_~Naruto's point of veiw~_

"Would you like to come sit with us" said this new guy as I looked up and when I saw Kiba's face I froze, I struggled to find my words over the butterflies in my stomach and all i could say was "Sure."

"Great" said another more familiar voice and I saw Sakura standing next to Kiba and I froze again

I asked if it was her and she had forgotten me till I said my name then we went and sat at their table.

_**~A/N: Please review be harsh and be honest I know it isn't that good but this is my VERY FIRST fanfic so please remember that when you review**_


	2. Old friends return and the drama begins

Why do I feel this way

_**A/N: Hey remember the thing on the first chapter same thing**_

~Naruto~

The next day at school I looked for Kiba, Sakura and Hinata and I couldn't find them anywhere. "It figures I meet them and hangout with them for one hour and they already hate me... Damn it... I really liked Kiba... I don't know why but its just something about him... I love the way he is always seeming to smile... And how he has those red markings... Damn it I swore never to love again... Not after what was done by Yuki..."

~Flashback~

"Yuki what do you want to do for our anniversary this weekend?" Naruto asked happy as could be.

"Naruto about that..." Yuki said sounding like she was about to hurt someone she hated.

"I never want to see you again Naruto... I only dated you cause I felt sorry for you you a just a useless piece of SHIT!" she said with a smile on her face.

"B-but... You said... Yu-Yuki..." Naruto was hurt and what was worse they were in the hall going from first to second period so he couldn't run and hide.

"BUT NOTHING! ITS OVER! I HATE YOU!" Yuki yelled and everyone stopped and stared.

"Yu-Yuki..." Naruto sounded sadder and more pissed than ever and he punched Yuki straight into a wall and ran out of the school to his apartment where he curled up on his bed and cried promising himself he would never allow himself to love again. Then he slipped away into his mind and was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said sniffling.

**"Yes kit?" Kyuubi said in a slightly more demonic form of Naruto's voice.**

"I need to talk to you please... I cant handle this alone..."

**"Then come into my cage little kitsune" Kyuubi said. **Naruto placed his hand on the cage and it vanished allowing him to walk in then the cage showed back up.

**"Whats bugging you kit?" Kyuubi said is a compassionate tone.**

"Yu-Yuki dumped me and said that she really hated me and never wanted to see me again and she only dated me cause she felt sorry for me" Naruto cried out as Kyuubi walked up and sat next to im on the bed made from some of Naruto's blood and kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi looked just like Naruto but had black hair with blood red streaks and red eyes and wore all black.

**"Kit... I'm sorry... Not much you can do but wait it out and try to hide the pain..." Kyuubi said as he hugged his little Kitsune. "You always have me"**

"Really?" Naruto sniffled.

**"Till the day you die" Kyuubi said as Naruto was pulled out of his mind by his cell phone going off.**

He had gotten a text from his friend Akira, _'I heard you punched Yuki into a wall and sent her to the hospital, the principals are talking about expelling you if you come back to school unless you go to a psych hospital'_

Naruto sighed as he sent Akira a text back, _'I guess I have no choice I'm going for a trip...'_

Naruto then turned off his phone and went to a psych hospital for a week and with Kyuubi's help he got out and returned to school.

~End Flashback~

~Naruto~

I was fighting back tears and ran to the nearest restroom and started to slash his arm wildly until he was about to pass out then stopped rolled down his sleeve and left the restroom.

"Naruto?" Came a voice from behind him.

I turned ready to punch the person till he saw who it was and he froze.

Standing infront of him was his good friend Akira whom he hadn't seen since before going to the psych hospital.

"AKIRA!" I yelled happily and hugged the dark haired boy who was his best and only friend from 5th grade till the fight with kim in eighth grade.

"Hey there dude." Akira said as he hugged back. "Mind telling me what that was about in the restroom?"

"..." I fell silent and started crying and dragged Akira under the bleachers in the gym and explained everything to him.

"Naruto... Im so sorry... I should have been there to help you but my parents wouldn't let me go anywhere near you and made me change schools so I wouldn't get the chance to..." Akira said hugging his crying friend.

"No..." I said standing. "Its not your fault do not blame yourself..." I wiped his eyes and looked at Akira.

"Everything that has gone wrong in my life has been of my own doing and no one elses..." I said. "Lets get out of here..."

I took Kiba by the wrist and dragged him down the hall towards the cafeteria and all of the sudden I heard it. I heard the sound of my lovely dog boy's voice. But what it was saying was devastating...

"I love you Ino." Is all Kiba said and it sent me into a whirlwind of emotions and I found myself worse than ever but I put on a fake smile and kept walking then sat by Sakura with Akira and introduced him to the group as my best friend ever since fifth grade.

They all said hey and continued their conversation while me Akira and Sakura were talking. Meanwhile I just wanted to run and hide away in a dark hole and never come out. I was ripped apart and kept seeing Kiba telling Ino that he loved her. When school got out I invited Akira to my house and we sat and talked for a while. But the peacefulness was ended by Akira doing the weirdest thing. He had leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was confused I mean yes I had liked Akira that way for a long time and all but I never thought he felt the same.

"Akira?" I said quietly.

"Yes Naru-kun?" He said.

"I love you... Please don't leave me ever... Ill do anything you want if you will please just stay with me..." I cried.

"I love you too I will never leave you love" Akira said as they both drifted into sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW :D I cant write without them i might upload rather fast then get slower but I'm trying to remember the things cause I am basing it slightly off real life events.**


	3. The user and the Savior?

The user. The savior?

**A/N: Yeah same thing i own none of the naruto charas and such oh and this chapter is almost exactly the same except the real names as my life events my parents weren't home at the time. This chapter will have the first bits of sex in it so remember no like no read.**

**~Saturday Naruto~**

I woke up in the arms of Akira and I smiled. I couldn't help but wonder why he would like me but I just accepted the fact that he did and slid out of his arms to take a shower. It was about 7 in the morning and I expected Akira to sleep for a while longer so I didn't think to lock the door to the restroom. A few minutes later I heard the door open and turned to see Akira standing there and a grin spread on Akira's face as he turned around and Akira saw everything.

"A-AKIRA!" I said as I tried to cover myself. Akira simply walked over and hugged me. "Dont cover yourself Love. I like it." he said as I turned red. "B-But I-I feel so weird with you seeing me like this." I said still trying to hide. "But then we cant have any fun Naruto."O-Okay then Akira." I said turning red and kissing him. Then Akira suddenly shoved his tongue in my mouth and I gasped a little but didn't fight him off but started to wrestle with his tongue as our hand started to explore each others bodies.

"A-Akira..." I groaned a little into the kiss. Akira started to take off his shirt and I grinned and helped him with his pants untill he was in just his boxers. I kissed him passionatley and he slid his boxers down to reveal his rather large growth beating me by an inch or two at 9 inches. "Gah Akira that thing is huge!" I said as we kissed again and he climbed into my tub with me and I started to kiss down his neck and chest. "N-Naruto." Akira moaned slightly. I continued further down and he lifted my head "Naruto do you want to uhmmm... Do you want a blowjob?" Akira asked bluntly. I stood up and kissed him then said, "Only if I can suck your dick to lover." He simply grinned and said, "So its a sixty-nine then huh?" as he slid his hand down to my member and rubbed lightly earning a slight noise from me and I said, "If you want it love." We then got out of the tub and turned off then water and continued to kis as we stumbled to the bed in my room and layed on it and I looked at him and he nodded so I repositioned myself so I could suck him and he could suck me. "Ill start when you do" Akira said so I licked his tip unsure of myself and he did the same. "Mmm... Akira" I said as he continued to suck at a slow pace and I started to suck his tip and I stroked the rest then I desided that it was getting tortureously slow. So I suddenly took all of his dick into my mouth and throat causing him to moan quickly. and then do the same to me and I sped up the pace and he started to buck slightly and I had to hold his hips back so he didn't choke me with it. and continued to bob my head and he did the same each of us speeding up the pace to as fast as we could and all the sudden I felt a warmth growing in my stomach and a slight throbbing sensation causing me to moan around Akira's dick earning a little moan from him then all of the sudden I shot my load right into his mouth and sucked a little harder for a second causing Akira to cum in my mouth and throat then we pulled off of each other and swallowed what was in our mouths and I kissed him. "I love you Akira I will give you anything you want." I said saying the worst thing ever in my life. "I love you too Naruto and I want you. All of you" he said grinning. "W-What do you mean Akira?" I asked quietly and he grinned more. "I mean I want to have sex with you" He said grinning a toothy grin.

"I will give you anything as I said before love." I said Smiling and I was unable to see the torture that awaited me.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it this was an experience that ended badly but, oh well I guess if it makes my readers happy then its worth bringing it back up in my mind to write it down... PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Authors note

gah im sorry its been so long since i updated im having writers block/ memory issues


	5. The Beginning of the First Heartbreak

The First Abandonment

**A/N: Sorry its been a little longer than usual since last upload**

_**"Akira's Thoughts"**_

**~Saturday, 9:00am, Akira~**

I woke up with my blonde lover in my arms and smiled. _**"God I wish he would just give me his body already." **_ I thought as he got out of bed and took a shower then got dressed. "Well... Tonight I might just have to make him." I walked to the kitchen thinking of ways to get Naruto to give up his body completely. I started to make something to eat as I was hugged unexpectedly from behind causing me to jump being pulled out of my thoughts and all. "Hey there Aki-kun" Naruto said cheerfully. "Hey Naru-kun" I said smiling back at him and continued making food.

**~Saturday, Noon, Naruto~**

I sat on the swings next to Akira as I thought "I really like Aki-kun but I don't think he is the one but I don't want to lose him and I feel like he is getting impatient waiting on me to let him have access to my whole body…" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Akira saying, "Hey Naruto? Tonight you wanna get drunk? My sister will buy us the alcohol if I ask her to." I froze up, "I can't hold my alcohol but if I say no I might disappoint Akira… What do I say…?" I decided to say yes at the last second, "Um… Sure Akira… What are we going to drink?" His answer worried me, "Uhhh… In my experience vodka is the best thing… But if you don't want to that's okay…" He said sounding sad near then end of the sentence. "N-No that's perfect!" I said hastily trying to cheer him up. **"Bingo… I got him." **Akira thought as he said, "We are going to have fun tonight then my little Naru-kun" he smiled as he said this.

**~Saturday, 6:00 pm, Akira~**

Naruto and I went to the mall to meet up with my sister so we could get the vodka and we were waiting at Hot Topic when she walked up with her purse full of the clear liquor and she walked up saying, "Hey Akira-kun. Hello Naruto-san." We waved as we walked outside and found a place to stow the vodka in my and Naruto's backpacks. We then said our farewells and went back to Naruto's apartment for a night of drinking and fun.

**~Saturday, 8:00pm, Naruto~**

"Well… I guess we should start drinking now huh Naruto." Akira said eagerly. I was still unsure if what we were doing was going to end badly but I said, "Yeah lets do it Aki-kun", Cause I was eager to please my amazing boyfriend. "Well I had my sis bring us some shot glasses to drink out of and root beer for chaser, so now its just up to us to drink." Akira said opening up a bottle. "Yeah…" I said unsure if it was the right thing to say as he was filling out shot glasses and opening two cans of root beer. "To us." Akira said lifting his shot glass a little. "To us I said tapping mine lightly against his and we both took a shot and drank some root beer to get rid of the nasty burn in our mouths and throats. "Heh not that bad" I said as we soon got into a who could drink the most before getting drunk contest and obviously I lost cause I couldn't hold liquor with a shit back then. **"Now's my chance to get him" **Akira thought as he brought Naruto into a drunken kiss. I kissed back though today I am unable to remember what I was thinking I pushed Akira onto his back and began making out with him passionately. **"Wow he is really into this but I was hoping this would be the other way around."** Akira thought kissing me back passionately. "Lets drink some more Love it will make it funner." I said with a slight slurr. "Great idea Love." Akira said as he poured us some more vodka and we drank until Akira was to drunk to care what was going on. Then I slipped while standing up and fell back on top of him. "We just keep ending up like this don't we Aki-kun?" I said warmly. "Yeah I guess we do" Akira said pulling me into a kiss. We kissed for a while then Akira started to rub my crotch lightly causing me to moan lightly into the kiss and I returned the favor for him earning a gasp, which allowed me to slip my tongue into his mouth deeper.

**A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE WITH THE STORY I WAS DEALING WITH WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS SIDETRACKED BY FRIENDS AND SLEEPING DUE TO SLEEPDEPRIVATION AND RECENTLY I HAVE BEEN PLAYING MAPLESTORY AGAIN AND ALL THAT AND JUST YESTERDAY I STARTED GETTING ODD PAINS IN MY CHEST AND THROAT WHEN I BREATH DEEPLY WHICH LUCKY ME IS LIKE ALWAYS AND SORRY IM RANTING!**

**Naruto: Shawn, CALM DOWN!**

**Akira: Yeah dude I'm sure if people really like your story they wont mind the slight wait while you deal with friends writers block, etc.**

**Akira's Sister: Geez dude don't spazz out over nothing.**

**Me: Gomenasai… *bows a little* Again I own nothing but the life experiences that inspire this ongoing story and Akira which is just the name of one of my role-playing OC's etc. And please Read and Review can't write without the reviews my dear readers :D x3**


	6. The fun night That leads to Pain

**Chapter 6: The fun and the pain**

**A/N: You know by now if you have been reading i own nothing and the different thoughts and such.**

**~Saturday, 8:59 p.m.~**

Naruto and Akira were quickly naked and exploring each other naruto taking the seme position away from Akira. As they continued to make out and grind against each other Naruto and Akira started to get more and more horny.

As Akira and Naruto reached the point of pain from being so horny with no realease Naruto slid a finger into Akira's asshole. Akira squirmed and groaned at the alien feeling but quickly got eager for more and tried to make narutos finger go deeper. Naruto took this as a sign to continue as he slid a second finger in and started to scissor the tight hole a little loser and soon slid in his third finger and stretched akira till he was sure hed fit.

When Naruto pulled his fingers out of Akira Akira pouted and looked up at him questioningly but quickly realized when naruto set his tip against Akira's entrance that he was about to get the real thing and moaned slightly, "Please Naruto... Fuck me already..."

Naruto nodded and slammed his entire dick into Akira and as he felt the feeling of Akira's ass tightly and warmly wrapped around his member his dick grew about another half an inch.

He waited for Akira to get used to it he had to fight to not just mercilessly pound into his lover that was wrapped around him. Akira nodded and Naruto took it as a sign to continue so he slid back out and slamed back in repeatedly at a steady pace as he lowered his chest ontop of Akira's and he just kept thrusting steadily speeding up and akira kept moaing fast harder please so Naruto straightened back up and flipped Akira over onto his hands and knees and got on top thrusting in as hard as he could earning a yelp from Akira as he continued to thrust harder and faster and he felt akira sliding back and forth in time with his thrusts and he finally hit Akira's prostate and Akira moaned, "Right there Naruto please more!"

Naruto continually aimed for that one spot and then realized he was not paying any attention to Akira's now rock hard member. He quickly slid his hand around and stroked Akira's dick in time with his thrusts and after a few more minutes of thrusting and stroking Akira came all over naruto's hand with a moan," Ohhhh, Naruto!" and the tightening of Akira's ass made Naruto release his load deep inside Akira's ass earning a moan from Naruto, "Ohhhh, Akira!" They both fell panting to the floor and Naruto wrapped his arms around Akira, "I love you Akira and I always will." Akira was so tiered all he could to was groan out, "Same... Here." before passing out in Naruto's arms who then fell asleeps aswell.

**A/N: sorry for the long gap I was up grading software and I lost all my work...**


	7. The heart breaks silently

Chapter 7: The heartbreaks...

**A/N: sorry for long wait I have too much going on and I am getting into soul eater might right a fic ;D**

~Sunday morning around 5 a.m. Akira's point of veiw~

I woke up in a daze head pounding and a strange stinging in my ass. I quickly noticed the vodka bottles and shot glasses. When I noticed something warm was wrapped around me I slithered out it's grasp without waking it up and quickly got dressed realizing what happened. "Shit... This wasn't supposed to go this way.." I cursed under my breath as I grabbed a bottle of vodka and my bag then glanced back at the sleeping Naruto. "Tch... you shouldn't have turned it around loser... You just made it worse for yourself." I said as I lept out of the window and closed it.

~Sunday morning around 5:10 a.m. Naruto's point of veiw~

"Loser... You just made it worse for yourself" Was all I heard before Akira left me alone after all we had gone through. "H-he's gone..?" I whispered before I felt my eyes water up and I fell face down on to the bed sobbing. Eventually I passed back out wrapped up in a cacoon of blankets.

~Monday morning 7:10 a.m. Naruto's point of veiw~

I silently walked to the bus stop and leaned against the dumpster near by cause it was the warmest place due to the fence blocking the wind. Ino and her sis were standing by the fire hydrant at the corner with the others who got on at our stop as I collected all of my emotions and shoved them deep down inside and wiped my eyes to hide the evidence of tears. The bus pulled up and I walked towards it as the others got on I sat in the fourth seat on the right as usual and stared out the window till I got to school. When I got there I walked to the table Kiba Ino and the others sat at in the morning and said my hellos and hugged thouse I wished to hug all except Kiba. Everyone had random conversations and I just sat there talking when asked questions or when I heard something interesting mainly moping inside. I decided to go look for Sakura who generally stayed over by the doors in the mornings and when I found her I hugged her and said hello. She then asked me, "What's wrong?" and I said, "Nothings wrong i am just tired."

~Monday around 11:30 a.m. Naruto's point of view~

At lunch I went to my little corner and sat with the others. I saw Ino and Kiba walking towards the gym and got more sad than I already was. **"Why can't I be going to the gym to makeout with someone... Ecspecially someone as wonderful as Kiba." ** I thought getting more depressed when I was pulled out of my thoughts by a person standing infront of me. It was one of Akira's friends and they had a look in their eye that worried me. "Hey there Naruto... Come with me..." They had a very serious tone in their voice. "Bite me... I have no urge to (I cant think of a word so idk) do anything involving that bastard Akira..." The guy crouched down and grabbed my wrist, "I dont care your coming with me..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. "Or else..." He then pulled on my arm forcing me to my feet and dragged me outside and behind the school by going through a path behind a bush. There were multiple other guys there but Akira wasn't there. "The guy who brought me pushed me against the wall. "What did you do to Akira you little bastard?" I stood there silent for a moment. "Oh you mean the guy who came over to my house with the intent to fuck me?" I glared at them. "I didn't do anything to him other than what he wanted. We got drunk and..." I paused. "And what jackass?" "And... I fucked him real good..." I smirked.

The guy growled. "I hope it was worht it..." He clenched his fists. "Cause we are going to kick your ass." The guy walkled towards me and I took this as a threat and punched him in the gut as hard as I could making him fall to the ground. "Dont fight me... I have no urge to fight people..." I said as I turned to walk back inside and another came at me. I turned and kicked him right in his side putting him on the ground aswell. "I already told you I dont wanna fight" I said as I quickly made my way back inside. I turned and went into the gym to avoid them and waited a few minutes then sat back in my corner and waited for sakura to show up. When she showed up I said hello and we sat and talked neither of us eating... as usual.

**A/N: Oooooh some drama yay**

**Naruto: Not yay I got attacked! D**

**Akira: And you made me into an ASSHOLE**

**Me: Im using your name as a cover name for an asshole from my past 'member? This is partly based off my life D!**

**Naruto: W/e stay tuned for the next exciting chapter when we post next.**

**Me: I post. And remember to reveiw I cant write without them :D**


	8. Another Authors Note SORRY!

**A/N: Yo im sooooooooooo sorry I will update asap school started and my computer has been getting fucky so yeah :|  
><strong>


End file.
